


Dead Bodies

by KingOfFeels, Seto_kun, theshootingstaryoosung



Series: Four Worlds; One Connection [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based off of personal headcanons, Do not question me or my children, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Slightly related to the Real Gang AU but at the same time not?, This will make like zero sense to most people, Transgender Hibiya, Transgender Yoosung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfFeels/pseuds/KingOfFeels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_kun/pseuds/Seto_kun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshootingstaryoosung/pseuds/theshootingstaryoosung
Summary: In this huge crazy fuck all world there are many universes that are connected by one link. All of them exist in the same time period and context yet hardly ever interact. Except that some decided to interact. Now they're all bonded to one another and all hell is about to be let loose.





	Dead Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY IF THIS SEEMS KIND OF SHORT??? I'M JUST REALLY BAD AT GETTING STARTED WITH STORIES SOMETIMES AND JUST WANT TO ESTABLISH THINGS.

It was a relatively normal day for Gold, he was hanging out with his husband Silver when someone decided to call. As always he was going to let the phone call go to voicemail when he noticed who was calling. "'Scuse me Silvy! I got to take this!" Gold said, scooting away. Silver just let out a sigh and agreed. "It better not be about fucking drugs this time or I swear..." Silver warned. "No! It's my half siblings! They probably need something." Gold said as he answered the call.  
"Hey, are you busy?" The voice on the phone asked. "No not at all, well not really. But go ahead. What's up Seto?" Gold asked. "I was wondering if you and your group could come over... It's kind of complicated to explain over the phone." Seto replied. "Okay got it. I'll gather them up and head right over!"

Getting a call like this from Gold's half siblings weren't that unusual. It mainly happened when something happened and they wanted a fresh new pair of eyes to look on it. Or... If it involved their shared dad. He wasn't that bad... Gave them money... But he did also give them a lot of half siblings. Their dad could never seem to keep it in his pants. But that was beside the point.  
The main point was that their dad was an evil mastermind who was trying to find the perfect child to help him take over the world or something. But according to their dad, they had to have black hair and golden eyes. Either way, it all depended on how they acted or how he could shape them. Gold had been considered a failure, Seto... Wasn't known by their dad when he was born so he didn't exactly count... Plus he was too kind now.

Gold knew rounding up the others was going to be hard. He would have to bring steak for Green so he wouldn't try to eat him. Convince most of the others that they had to go. Most of the time it was just Gold and Rogue who went to visit the Mekakushi Dan. But apparently, today was different. Gold didn't mind at all but knew that something big must have happened. Gold looked up at the sky and sighed. He could feel his bonds getting restless. But this... Was going to be fun.

* * *

"So you like called them right?" Kano asked as he sprawled out on the couch. "Oi, I was going to sit there." Kido snapped. "...Danchou calm down. We have more places to sit. And yes I did call Kano." Seto answered. "They should show up soon enough, right?" Hibiya asked as he nervously looked out the window. "I don't think there will be any problems. I don't recall any such things happening." Shintaro stated, trying to cheer up the younger male. "Well, they better come or else!" Takane said as they took out their laptop. "I don't really understand why they wouldn't come Ene," Haruka said with a smile. "after all they probably need to know this information too!" Takane just looked up at Haruka and scoffed. "There's a lot of reasons why they wouldn't come. We haven't asked all of them to come in like... Forever." Hiyori said. "Guys, please. Can we focus on something else?" Kido pleaded.

There was nothing wrong with this. There was nothing wrong with anything that was nearby actually. All that had to be done was some explaining and informing the others about some things. The group of children needed some help and of course, the Mekakushi Dan was forever in their debt when they helped Seto. Either way, things could turn out worse if they didn't involve them soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cannot write it seems. I'm just so nervous and scared.


End file.
